


i'll tell my lies; you'll see right through them

by tsunwalker



Series: in the shadows of her mind [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College/University AU, F/M, Lyon/Minerva brotp as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunwalker/pseuds/tsunwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whose bright idea was it to befriend a psychology major?" <br/>"Sting brought him along, blame him."<br/>"Oh, I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll tell my lies; you'll see right through them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woopsforgotadam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/gifts), [myillusionsgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/gifts).



> i blame you two (especially jackie because you put my otp in and how can i stay out?) for this.

It was a party, one of those stupid ones they all went to because it was a way to kill time that didn’t involve homework. The kinds of events that Minerva knew she was only invited to because of her friendship with Lyon. After all, no one else really knew her well enough (and even Lyon didn’t know about just how bad things were when she was at home) to want her around.

But still, she went, because it was expected of her.

And to witness her best friend’s insane antics while wasted.

(Ok, and maybe partly because it was nice to feel included, even if she knew it was just an act.)

But that was how they met, well truly met. Because there was no way that the heiress to Sabertooth Industries and business major would spend her time talking to a criminal psychology major like Rogue Cheney. They didn’t even have anything in common, not on the outside.

Sure, Lyon later commented that they had looked good together but just because they both had dark hair and pale skin didn’t mean much. It wasn’t like that was an exclusive trait like his own silver locks. And just because it was nice to have someone around who wasn’t a complete idiot, who didn’t get drunk just for the sake of getting drunk didn’t mean much.

They hadn’t talked about their reasons for limiting their intake, or rather she hadn’t asked. Because asking would lead to her having to either lie, or admit that she didn’t like letting people see just how depressed she got when drunk. And while she could lie well (just ask everyone who thought that her father adored her), it just hadn’t felt right.

Still, she couldn’t help her thoughts from drifting to him after she had gotten Lyon and Yuuka back to their dorm, as she walked back to her own.

Rogue Cheney, hmm…?

———————————————

Months later, another party. The two had managed to become the group parents, in a way, just in that they supervised everyone else once things got too crazy. It hadn’t really been discussed, just the result of how the two usually ended up as the closest to sober by the end of the night. Nothing more, Minerva stressed when Lyon got that look in his eye.

Nothing more.

She didn’t like him like that, not when she knew how her life would go. In the end, she’d end up marrying someone of her father’s choosing, someone who could provide something for the family company. Especially if she had any desire to take his place as CEO and President. Which everyone who even somewhat knew Minerva knew that she did.

There were bruises on her arms, just starting to fade, and the heiress had worn a light jacket over her dress to try and hide them. After all, the martial arts excuse, while technically true, had to be getting old. It was amazing, really, that Lyon hadn’t figured something out by now, but there was a reason she did everything she could to keep the topic away from her home life. He didn’t need to know that her father would hurt her like this, whenever she failed his expectations.

But she had noticed his eyes on her. That look that made her feel like he could see through her bravado to the broken child within. And it terrified her that he could do that. That he, a relative stranger, could see things she had successfully hidden from even those she would admit to being close to. Orlands didn’t run from conflict, or so Minerva had been told all of her life.

But when faced with having to hear what he would have to say to her, she instead told Lyon that she had to go do some studying, and fled to her dorm.

——————————

It was nice having a single, Minerva had always thought, except when everyone decided to descend upon her suite (money talks okay and she had convinced her father that the investment would pay off in better grades) to play drinking games. What were they, high schoolers?

"Nah, it’s just fun," Lyon commented when she asked. A concept she was clearly unfamiliar with, judging by how she was more annoyed than anything. 

So much for that essay she was 95% done with.

And that was how she ended up hiding in her kitchenette, staring at her mother’s old recipe book (one of the few things she actually had of Juno’s) and searching for something that wouldn’t be wasted on the taste buds of drunks. Because like hell she was about to sink to the low of ordering pizza when she was perfectly capable of cooking herself.

And, hey, it was a good excuse to get some solitude.

"I did try to tell them it was a bad idea to show up without warning."

Or, well, to try and get some. With a sigh, Minerva tugged absently on the armbands she was wearing to hide the scars she was so ashamed of. ”I would’ve said no, since I was actually planning to finish some homework tonight.” But, then again, she knew Lyon well enough to know that this was his misguided attempt to cheer her up. And it had distracted her, a bit at least, from the fact that she was really a little worried about this grade.

Glancing at the calendar on her fridge, green eyes landed on the memo that her father would be in town on Sunday, less than a week away. ”I’m normally a better hostess, I apologize.”

"You know, you don’t have to lie all the time." The words, confirmation that he had seen through it, caused her to freeze, all too aware of Rogue’s approach. "You’re not sorry, not really. I can imagine that you’re more annoyed than anything, but you’re not sorry about how you’ve been trying to avoid us." 

Fingers brushed against the bare skin of her upper arm, and Minerva was unable to stop her breath from catching at the touch. No, no no no. She didn’t like being touched randomly, everyone knew that by now. Even Lyon had to be careful, or she’d lash out at him with the skill she possessed in multiple martial arts. (Or her heels, that had happened once or twice.) But this man dared to touch her, gently, but still touching.

"I’m glad to see the bruises are gone though."

————————————

"Whose bright idea was it to befriend a psychology major?" Minerva later snapped at a hungover Lyon, her own crankiness due less to alcohol and more to a certain dark-haired asshole she had been grumbling about all day.

Her best friend shrugged in response, hiding his eyes with his arm with a groan. ”Sting brought him along, blame him.”

"Oh I do."

Moments later, however, the conversation was continued. ”You like him, admit it Mini. You haven’t gotten this worked up about anyone in a long time, and hey, maybe he can get through that thick skull of yours!”

Minerva didn’t bother responding verbally, instead choosing to pick up her shoe and throw it at him. Mature, probably not. But this was Lyon, and he didn’t expect her to be a lady all the time.

—————————

And that was the beginning of the end, or so Minerva thought, swirling what was left of her second glass of the evening as the group (as some people seemed to refer to them all as) circled around for a game of truth or dare. At least this game gave her a chance to be as vindictive as possible, something many were now learning.

Unfortunately, it was also the perfect opportunity for others to strike.

"Rogue! Truth or dare!" Her eyes widened ever so slightly at her best friend’s choice of target, then narrowed in warning. No, she would not let him try and play matchmaker, not in this setting.

Especially when she wasn’t entirely sure about how she felt on the matter anyway.

A disaffected sigh filled the circle, as Rogue met Lyon’s gaze with that emotionless stare he had. ”Dare, I guess.”

She did not like that smirk. ”I dare you tooooo….” A pause, clearly given for dramatic emphasis. ”Kiss the person you think is most attractive~”

A chorus of “Ooooooh” rang out, leaving Minerva, Lyon, and Rogue the only ones remaining silent. No, this could not end well, she thought, glaring daggers at her best friend, who just leaned against his girlfriend’s side, a knowing smirk on his lips as he surveyed his handiwork. She was going to kill him. Regret it afterwards, probably, but there would be blood.

The thoughts of how to murder her best friend (and hopefully get away with it) had distracted the heiress, to the point where she almost jumped at the feeling of lips pressing against her forehead. Still, there he was, smirking that godforsaken smirk of his that always made her heart rate pick up and glancing back at Lyon. ”You never specified where, so there you go.”

He had chosen her.

He had chosen her.

He thought she was most attractive….

A cheer filled the air, and Minerva forced herself to return to glaring at the pale-haired male. ”I’ll live with that!” So he thought. 

Reaching behind her, Minerva scowled, grabbing a text book (Intro to Sociology II) and throwing it across the circle at him. ”Idiot,” she muttered, standing up and downing what was left of her drink. ”I’m out of here.” Her bare feet, devoid of heels for once, moved quietly as she stormed off to the drink table, praying that the others hadn’t noticed how her cheeks were still burning.

Feelings. How stupid..


End file.
